


Kissing a Fool

by yacchanskt (skripsi)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Friends With Benefits, Gay Bar, Hardcore, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Online Dating, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Gintoki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripsi/pseuds/yacchanskt
Summary: Our path is made by a terribly good-timing and dumb luck.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Kissing a Fool

Malam ini terasa panjang dan meresahkan bagi Hijikata Toshiro.

Keheningan membuat telinganya berdengung lebih keras, menyatu dengan getar _vibrator_ yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Dua puluh lima menit sudah ia menanyakan hal yang serupa " _apakah ini pilihan yang tepat?_ ", namun tiada pula yang menjawab. Toshirou hanya mampu menunggu dan memanggil sebuah nama. Nama yang tak disangka akan menjadi satu-satunya harapan baginya untuk terlepas dari belenggu yang menjeratnya saat ini.

"Gin… Gintoki…" panggilnya lirih, tanpa menghiraukan lagi apa arti nama itu baginya.

* * *

Edo, tiga hari yang lalu.

Cuaca terik sepertinya tak menembus dinginnya ruangan kerja milik Toshirou. Tangannya terlipat, menunggu penjelasan dari pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Berapa kali sudah saya bilang, kalau mau lulus itu, jangan macam-macam dengan dosen. Cukup diam dan kerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya." Sambungnya dengan cepat, "Sudah untung kamu tidak diberi surat peringatan karena tiga kali mengulang mata kuliah yang sama."

Toshirou mencecarnya dengan omelan, tak tahan dengan kelakuan mahasiswanya itu. "Oi, Sakata Gintoki, mau sampai kapan kamu seperti ini? Apa kamu tidak kasihan dengan orang tua yang sudah membiayaimu di sini?"

"Sa— saya sudah tidak punya orang tua." Jawabnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar oleh Toshirou.

 _Kenapa harus membahas orang tua?_ Pikirnya. _Apa tidak ada hal lain untuk dibahas? Apakah harus dengan membuka luka lama terlebih dulu sebelum membuat luka baru?_

Gintoki, begitu ia sering disapa, memilih untuk tidak menumpahkan kekesalannya hari ini.

"Saya tidak macam-macam, Hijikata-sensei. Saya juga sudah mengerjakan tugas dengan baik, tapi tetap saja diberi nilai jelek. Ya saya nggak terima dong, sensei."

Toshirou menyela, "Ya itu kan tugas kelompok, malah dikerjakan sendiri. Saya mengerti jika satu kelompok dengan adik kelas itu sulit, tapi itu bukan jadi alasan untuk mengerjakannya sendiri."

Gintoki hanya mampu mengepal kedua tangannya, menahan amarah agar tidak mengucap kalimat yang akan ia sesali nanti. "Saya sudah berusaha menghubungi anggota kelompok saya, tapi tidak ada respon. Jadi saya mikirnya ya mereka memang sengaja tidak melibatkan saya dalam tugas tersebut."

Toshirou mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si mahasiswa, "Ya saya nggak mau tahu, yang namanya tugas kelompok ya harus dikerjakan secara kelompok. Kamu itu hidup dalam lingkungan masyarakat, nggak bisa seenaknya mengambil keputusan sepihak begitu. Jadi kalau tidak ingin terlihat menonjol ya setidaknya jangan menyusahkan."

Banyak yang bilang jika hidup itu harus bersosialisasi agar bisa diterima masyarakat. Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Gintoki, ia memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan tidak mrnggantungkan diri kepada orang lain. Gintoki muak dengan orang-orang munafik yang meminta suatu penjelasan bukan untuk didengar— melainkan untuk dibalas dengan ucapan yang menggambarkan superioritas dan kuasa atas dirinya, seperti apa yang dilakukan sang dosen wali di hadapannya sekarang.

Tatapan Gintoki dingin dan kosong, "Kalau begitu saya terima berapapun nilai yang Kondo-sensei berikan ke saya. Saya sadar kalau saya hanya mahasiswa semester 11 yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan studi, pasti akan menyusahkan jika harus satu kelompok dengan mahasiswa semester tua seperti saya ini."

"Kamu pikir ucapan sarkastik seperti itu akan mempan di saya? Ah ya sudah, saya coba diskusikan lagi dengan Kondo-san terkait nilaimu. Jangan lupa untuk segera ajukan proposal skripsi ke dosen pembimbingmu." Ujar Toshirou sambil membuka laptop.

Gintoki bangkit dari kursi, memberi salam kepada yang lebih tua "Terima kasih atas pengertian sensei, mohon maaf karena sudah menyusahkan sensei, semoga waktu saya yang terbuang sia-sia ini bisa membuahkan hasil yang lebih baik untuk kedepannya nanti. Selamat siang."

Pintu ruangannya pun tertutup dari luar sesaat setelah tangannya melambai tanda mengusir karena terlalu sibuk berkutat di layar laptop. Namun tiba-tiba Toshirou menghentikan apapun yang ia lakukan saat ini, teringat dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh mahasiswanya. " _Huh?! What the hell?!!_ "

* * *

Pikiran Gintoki kalut, merasa dilema dengan pilihan hidup yang ada di depannya. Separuh darinya ingin agar segera wisuda, lalu kembali ke kampung dan bekerja di sana. Namun separuhnya lagi sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di sini, apalagi sejak ia bekerja menjadi _male host_ di salah satu _gay bar_ terkenal di Kabuki-chou bernama **_Equinox_ **. Kapan lagi ia bisa bekerja hanya empat hari dalam seminggu dengan penghasilan yang dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari pekerja kantoran pada umumnya? Ia tak peduli dengan reputasi maupun harga diri, yang Gintoki pahami, besar kecilnya upah yang diberi akan bergantung pada pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan. Sudah ia buang jauh-jauh semua pikiran yang menyusahkannya.

Sang pemilik bar, Sakamoto Tatsuma, sengaja menjadwalkan Gintoki bersamaan dengan Okita Sougo— yang merupakan adik tingkat Gintoki di kampus, pada hari kamis sampai minggu agar tidak bertabrakan dengan jadwal kuliah mereka. Lalu primadona yang lain, Takasugi dan Katsura, bekerja di hari senin hingga rabu agar bar tetap ramai meski hari biasa. Mereka berdua bergabung dengan Gintoki dan Sougo pada saat bar sedang ramai-ramainya di hari Sabtu.

Hingga pada suatu siang yang tenang di hari Rabu, terdengar suara notifikasi yang berasal dari telepon genggam milik Gintoki. Menyadari jika semua mata yang ada di perpustakaan tertuju padanya, dengan segera ia meraih dan mematikan ponselnya. Setelah situasi mulai terkendali, Gintoki menyalakan ponselnya dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk. Tertera kontak dengan nama "Zura Gondrong" di urutan paling atas.

 **Zura Gondrong** :

» Gin, selo nggak? Tolongin dong..

 **Me** :

« Oi Zura, _sorry_ aku ini lagi di perpus.

« selo kok, ada apa?

 **Zura Gondrong** :

» It's Katsuraaa (>_<!!)

» Gantiin aku untuk hari ini dong, nanti 50:50 deh..

 **Me** :

« Lah, bukannya hari ini ada _Supernova Night_?

« Aku sih nggak masalah, tapi si Bos gimana?

_Supernova Night_ adalah sebuah acara yang diadakan setiap tiga bulan sekali, di mana pelanggan akan diberi kupon tiap kali melakukan transaksi. Semakin banyak memesan, semakin besar pula kemungkinan untuk menang. Peraturannya gampang: pertama, tulis nama dan nomor meja beserta _host_ favorit di kertas yang telah disediakan. Kedua, tiga host dengan _vote_ terbanyak akan disembunyikan hingga pengundian dilakukan. Ketiga, bersenang-senanglah hingga pemenang undian diumumkan. Catatan pesanan hanya akan dihitung hingga pukul setengah sebelas malam dan diumumkan setengah jam setelahnya, dan nama yang beruntung akan mendapatkan akses ' ** _The Red Room_** ' bersama _host_ yang telah dipilih sebelumnya.

 **Zura Gondrong** :

» Ya karena ada _Supernova Night_ , aku ingin skip.

» Tenang, Papi bilang kalau kamu atau Sougo bisa menggantikan, aku dibolehin izin.

 **Me** :

« Loh, katanya kalau terpilih, nanti bisa dapat bonus besar?

« kayak germo aja dipanggil 'Papi' haha xD

 **Zura Gondrong** :

» lah bukannya iya ya?

» Males aja kalau terpilih, nanti harus nurut sama maniak yang rela jelontorin uang demi satu malam liar tanpa ikatan apapun di _The Red Room_.

 **Me** :

« HEH wkwk 'satu malam liar tanpa ikatan apapun' hadeh apa banget dah asli-__-

« berasa kayak _glorifying one night stand_.

 **Zura Gondrong** :

» Oh kamu belum pernah kok ya :))

» Makanya, gantiin aku malam ini. Kali aja beruntung dan bisa akses _The Red Room_ sama siapapun yang milih kamu nanti.

Bila bicara mengenai _Supernova Night_ , kurang pas rasanya jika tidak menjelaskan apa itu _The Red Room. The Red Room_ merupakan sebuah ruangan khusus yang disediakan oleh _Equinox_ untuk _member VVIP_ dan pelanggan yang melakukan kontrak untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengan _host_ . Seperti namanya, ruangan tersebut berisikan satu sofa besar melingkar dengan 'merah' yang menjadi tema utama ruangan tersebut. Apabila menilik lebih dalam, terdapat beberapa kamar dengan masing-masing ranjang dan 'perlengkapan' yang menunjang hasrat imaji pemakainya. Namun tingginya tarif _membership_ dan ketatnya aturan kontrak membuat _The Red Room_ tidak dapat diakses oleh sembarang orang.

Maka dari itu, para pelanggan menjadikan _Supernova Night_ sebuah pengecualian; di mana seorang yang beruntung bisa menikmati _The Red Room_ dalam satu malam tanpa perlu terikat member maupun kontrak dengan _host_ yang diinginkan.

 **Me** :

« Hmm.. 50:50 + _chocolate parfait_ dan susu strawberry satu kardus.

« dan aku mau susunya dikirim malam ini di _Equinox_ yaaa, Zura.

 **Zura Gondrong** :

» udah dibilang jangan panggil Zura (!!>_<)

» _consider it done_ , Gin. _Thanks_ ya!

 **Me** : 

» _mmkay~_

Mungkin benar apa yang baru saja disebut Katsura, bisa saja dirinya mendapat bonus insentif dan bersenang-senang dengan pelanggan royal. Atau setidaknya cukup beruntung menjadi tiga teratas dan tak perlu melayani pelanggan malam ini. Bisa dibilang pola pikir Gintoki cukup sederhana, ia selalu memilih untuk hadapi apa yang ada di depannya tanpa begitu memikirkan konsekuensi jangka panjang, tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya di kemudian hari.

Gin menoleh ke arah jam dinding, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 03:45 pm— sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan segera ia merapikan buku yang belum selesai dibaca dan bergegas pulang ke kost.

***

Rabu, pukul 04:27 pm.

Hari ini tentu menjadi hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Toshirou; dua sesi perkuliahan dengan masing-masing empat sistem kredit satuan (sks), serta lima mahasiswa yang telah menunggu berjam-jam di depan ruang Tata Usaha untuk dibimbing skripsinya— tentu membuat Toshirou merasa resah.

Namun lain halnya dengan hari ini. Hatinya gelisah, tapi bukan karena rutinitas membosankannya sebagai seorang dosen. Melainkan agenda kencan buta yang telah ia persiapkan dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya melalui aplikasi kencan bernama **_Grindr_**.

Di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat, ia menyadari bahwa orang-orang tidak akan pernah bisa memahami dirinya. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia menyandang status duda setelah diceraikan oleh perempuan yang telah dinikahinya selama tujuh tahun lamanya, setelah Toshirou berusaha membuka diri tentang orientasi seksualnya. Kemudian ia berusaha menjalani hidupnya sebagai homoseksual dengan tertutup dan hati-hati. Hanya menggunakan satu aplikasi kencan, tidak sesumbar mengenai informasi pribadi, dan mengunjungi _gay bar_ di hari biasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya. 

_Mayo Monster/37/Male Dominant/One Night Stand_

_— looking for someone who can't be tamed, so we can get wild together._

Begitulah kurang lebih profil _Grindr_ milik Toshirou. Tanpa perlu memperlihatkan wajahnya, cukup dengan memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang padat dan pick up line yang menarik, umpan yang dilemparnya sudah cukup untuk memancing beberapa _sub_ untuk menghabiskan malam berdua tanpa ikatan emosi maupun komitmen yang jelas. Meski terkadang ia merindukan sosok yang mampu menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, yang mampu membuatnya candu dan penyembuh di saat bersamaan, dan dengan tangan terbuka menjadi 'rumah' baginya untuk pulang.

Bukanlah suatu pemandangan yang asing jika Toshirou meng- _unmatch_ seseorang di _Grindr_ hanya karena mereka membosankan dan terlalu bertele-tele. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, hatinya tergugah pada suatu akun yang ia ajak bicara beberapa hari terakhir ini.

_Cookie babe/24/Preference Unknown/Don't Know Yet._

_— if you like sweet then you probably like me too. Curious? Just swipe right and find out! :p_

Akun itu hampir sama seperti dirinya, menggunakan _nickname_ dan tidak mengekspos wajahnya, yang membedakan hanyalah preferensi dan tujuannya membuat akun _Grindr_ . Iseng kah? Sengaja kah? Apa ia masih baru di _Grindr_ jadinya belum tau apa yang ia cari di sini? 

Semua pertanyaan itu menghantui pikiran Toshirou.

 **Mayo Monster** :

» _Hi there, cookie babe._

» _What a sweet nickname_ , boleh diicip nggak ya?

 **Cookie Babe** :

« Hello!

« Hmm boleh enggaknya tergantung kamunya nanti :p

 **Mayo Monster** :

» Eh kok begitu? Kan aku jadi penasaran..

 **Cookie Babe** :

« Lho justru itu tujuanku, bikin orang lain penasaran :3

Bermula dari percakapan sederhana, dan keduanya pun mulai saling mencari tahu setelahnya.

 **Mayo Monster** :

» _So tell me, babe, what's your intention on Grindr?_

 **Cookie Babe** :

« _Wow, straightforward, I like that._

« Sejujurnya, aku belum tahu sih. Tapi yang jelas aku ingin kenal orang baru, selebihnya kalau bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua, itu bonus.

« Kalau kamu gimana?

 **Mayo Monster** :

» _Well, you probably know it already (since I put 'one night stand' on my profile)_

» _But a chat buddy won't hurt_ lah ya, sekali-kali.

 **Cookie Babe** :

« _Well maybe at the end, all we need is someone that we can talk to._

« Bicara tentang apa saja yang kita pikirkan, meskipun mereka nggak ngerti tapi seenggaknya mereka mau dengerin.

« Itu udah cukup bagiku.

« Eh maaf aku malah curhat :|

 **Mayo Monster** :

» _Nooo, it's okay._

» _I feel relatable at some point tho, don't feel bad just because you tried to be more opened up about your feeling. I'm all ears for ya!_ ;)

Toshirou membuka kembali profil Cookie Babe, melihat lagi kumpulan foto yang ada di sana. Tak banyak foto yang diunggah, hanya ada tiga dan ketiganya mirror selfie semua. Toshirou ingat betul apa saja di antaranya; ada saat ia sedang membawa _gym bag_ dan kaus ketat berwarna hitam, ada pula saat ia mengenakan outfit kasual seperti kaus putih yang dilapisi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans warna hitam serta _vans sk8 hi black white_ yang membuatnya nampak seperti seorang mahasiswa pada umumnya (setidaknya begitu di pikiran Toshirou), lalu yang ketiga adalah mirror selfie konyolnya saat menggunakan _windbreake—_ eh? Cookie Babe mengganti foto ketiganya? Ta— tapi, kapan?

Seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkedip, kedua mata Toshirou kini dengan seksama memandang foto ketiga Cookie Babe yang baru. Di foto itu ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kancing terpasang dengan asal dan dasi yang longgar. Kali ini Cookie Babe memberanikan diri memperlihatkan dagu dan sebuah _stick_ yang Toshirou duga adalah lollipop. Terlihat sedikit rambut berwarna terang di bagian tengkuknya, namun Toshirou kesulitan untuk menebak karena foto ketiga Cookie Babe menggunakan efek _BW_. Abu-abu kah? Atau pirang? Merah muda, mungkin? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Namun dari pose nya, terlihat Cookie Babe sungguh percaya diri dengan tangan kanan yang memegang ponsel dan tangan kirinya menenteng jas yang disampirkan begitu saja di bahunya.

Ada yang mulai terasa kencang di bawah sana, namun belum sampai Toshirou menyentuh dirinya sendiri, sebuah notifikasi muncul.

Ah, _speaking of the devil…_

 **Cookie Babe** :

« _Aww, you're such a flatterer, aren't ya?_

« _But thanks for your kind words, it means a lot._ ;)

 **Mayo Monster** :

» _I ain't sugar-coating my words, babe. This is how I truly am._

» _By the way, are you free tonight?_

» _We've been talk for days and honestly, I really want to see you in person._

Satu langkah sederhana dari Toshirou, langkah yang menentukan kemana arah pembicaraan dan takdir membawa mereka.

***

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit dan Gintoki masih saja berkutat di depan cermin, mengatur beberapa juntai rambutnya yang memang susah sekali diatur. Matanya melirik ke arah ponselnya yang masih tertancap kabel _charger_ , ada beberapa _pop up chat_ antara grup _'Equinox internal'_ , Katsura, dan beberapa pemberitahuan _match_ di _Tinder_ dan _Grindr_ . Serta tak ketinggalan _chat_ dari Mayo Monster yang mengajaknya bertemu malam ini.

 **Cookie Babe** :

« _Ah, I'd really love to! But I'm afraid I can't make it tonight._

« Coba kalau kamu ngajaknya tadi siangan, mungkin aku bisa deh.

« _Rain check, perhaps?_

 **Mayo Monster** :

» Yah.. sayang banget, eh tapi kenapa emangnya kalau lebih dulu?

» Oh, sudah ada janji dengan yg lain ya? Hehe

Pupus sudah harapan Toshirou untuk bertemu dengan Cookie Babe. Meski ia punya banyak waktu di lain hari, namun hati kecil Toshirou berharap bisa menemuinya malam ini.

 **Cookie Babe** :

« Iya, aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan temanku yang minta izin nggak bisa masuk kerja hari ini.

« Harusnya hari ini aku libur, cuma ya aku harus masuk kerja menggantikan dia.

« _It's not like I don't want to see you or I have another plan with someone else. I do really want to see you too.._

« Cuma memang waktunya aja yang belum tepat.

_"Shit, I type too much. Again."_ Ucap Gintoki yang tanpa sadar mengacak-acak rambutnya yang hampir setengah jam ia rapikan, lalu gemas dengan tingkahnya sendiri, " _Aaargh!! Screw that._ Terserah lah, ini rambut susah banget diaturnya! Hih!"

Toshirou terkekeh memandangi layar ponselnya, merasa sedikit lega karena semuanya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Heheh. _Cute_."

 **Mayo Monster** :

» Hehe _It's okaaaay_ , jangan sedih gitu dong.

» Kamu kerja di mana sih, kalau boleh tahu?

» Kali aja bisa aku jemput setelah _shift_ kerjamu selesai.

 **Cookie Babe** :

« Uhm, tapi janji jangan ketawa…

« Eh, jangan, _shift_ ku selesai dini hari.

 **Mayo Monster** :

» Iyaaaa janji nggak akan aku ketawain (^_^)v

 **Cookie Babe** :

« _So, uhm, I work at Equinox, as a host._

 **Mayo Monster** :

» _No way,_ aku tuh sering loh kesana.

_"What?! He's a regular here? But who?"_

Hampir saja Gintoki menabrak pintu bertuliskan _'staff only'_ di samping toilet bar. Percakapan pun berlangsung hingga keduanya menyadari meskipun mereka sering berada di satu tempat yang sama, peluang jika mereka bertemu itu sangatlah kecil. Gintoki mulai merapikan pakaiannya lalu bergegas membantu host lain untuk persiapan _event_.

Malam yang berangin tak menyurutkan hasrat para pengunjung untuk datang dan mengantri di depan Equinox hingga mengular di sepanjang jalan blok G Kabukichou. Tak terkecuali Toshirou, dengan mengantongi informasi singkat tentang teman mengobrolnya di _Grindr_ itu dan janji bertemu setelah jam shiftnya selesai. Serasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dan berputar di dalam perutnya, Toshirou tak berhenti tersipu dan membayangkan skenario terbaik yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Dadanya berdegup tiga kali lebih kencang ketika ditanya kartu identitasnya oleh para _Bouncer_ yang berjaga di depan pintu, tingkahnya yang canggung dan tatapan garang mereka membuatnya jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Setelah proses pengecekan selesai, dengan sumringah ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar dan mencari tempat duduk yang cukup dekat dengan panggung. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari petunjuk tentang pria yang ingin ia temui, berharap ada sepucuk asa bahwa ia akan menemukannya di antara kerumunan dan gemerlapnya lampu serta dekorasi bertema ruang angkasa yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari Equinox. 

Tangan Toshirou meraih kertas dan pena yang tersedia di atas meja, dengan gemetar ia menulis namanya, nomor meja yang ia duduki, serta nama host yang ia pilih. 

**_Gin_**.

Begitulah Cookie Babe memberitahu Toshirou tentang _stage name_ yang ia pakai di sini, kepalanya menunduk— kedua tangannya meremas kertas yang dipegangnya, tak mampu menahan rasa bahagia layaknya anak kecil yang telah lama menanti hadiah natal dari Sinterklas. Mereka berdua masih berbalas pesan dan menanyai keberadaan satu sama lain, termasuk ketika Gintoki mengetahui bahwa Mayo Monster berada di meja nomor 25. Dengan tergesa ia membuka jendela ruang ganti yang berada satu lantai di atas bar, matanya menyusuri segala sudut tanpa absen se inci pun.

Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya. Di sana, ia melihat seorang pria di usia pertengahan 30 yang sungguh familiar bagi mata dan ingatannya. Mata Gintoki terbelalak, ia lupa caranya bernapas selama beberapa detik.

Pria itu menggunakan yukata berbahan sutra hitam yang mengkilap dan memantulkan cahaya, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari apa yang Gintoki lihat sehari-hari, pria itu memasang senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasanya. Semakin dipandang, pria itu semakin terlihat benar-benar rileks dan menikmati waktunya saat ini.

Pria itu… Pria itu…

"Hi— Hijikata-sensei?!" 

Berulang kali Gintoki mengusap matanya, memastikan jika apa yang ia lihat barusan bukanlah kenyataan. Mungkin saja ia salah melihat orang lain yang mirip dengan dosen walinya. Kedua kakinya bergerak cepat di luar refleknya, berharap jika dugaannya benar. Gintoki kembali melihat layar ponselnya, mengirim beberapa pertanyaan dan menyuruhnya untuk memberi tanda.

 **Cookie Babe** :

« Nee, Mayo.. Kamu pakai _outfit_ apa malam ini?

 **Mayo Monster** :

» Aku pakai yukata hitam, babe.

» Ketemu nggak?

Dari ketiga pengunjung yang duduk di meja, hanya Toshirou lah yang memakai yukata hitam. Gintoki berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan dengan menghela napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

 **Cookie Babe** :

« coba lambaikan tangan ke bar dong, kali aja kelihatan.

Tanpa ragu Toshirou melakukan apa yang baru saja diinstruksikan olehnya. Gintoki mengigit bibir dan mengernyitkan dahinya, teringat akan perdebatan di antara mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Oh my God, the hipocrisy_. Bicara tentang nilai dan norma tapi mampirnya kesini."

***

Ramai tak mampu lagi mendeskripsikan riuhnya _bar_ malam ini. Semua orang dengan semangat memenuhi meja mereka dengan botol alkohol dan nota pembelian, berlomba untuk bisa menjadi pemenang terpilih. Namun suara tawa yang menggelegar di mana-mana, denting gelas bersulang yang kerap diulang, serta sorakan para _host_ menyemangati pelanggan untuk meminum sepertiga isi botol _Monkey Shouder Whiskey_ tak membuat Toshirou goyah dan tetap nenghitung seberapa banyak alkohol yang ia teguk untuk menjaga kesadarannya. Toshirou tidak berencana untuk memenangkan apapun selain kesan pertama seseorang yang akan ia temui seusai shift kerja orang itu selesai.

Gintoki hanya memandanginya dari atas, mengamati gerak-gerik dosen walinya itu. Tak mengherankan jika malam ini ia menjadi salah satu _host_ dengan _vote_ terbanyak setelah Takasugi dan si pendatang baru, Kamui, yang baru saja tiga minggu bekerja di Equinox. Pengintaiannya tiba-tiba terganggu oleh tawa yang tak asing di telinga, seiring dengan langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Ahahaha.. Ada yang lagi sibuk kepo nih." Ujar pria itu, menepuk pundak Gintoki.

Gintoki seketika bangun dari tempat duduk dan memberi hormat, "Sa— Sakamoto-sama.."

"Ugh, _please_ , panggil Tatsuma aja, Gin. Papi juga boleh. Ahahaha.." Respon Tatsuma yang semakin semangat menepuk pundaknya. 

"Gimana rasanya sekali ikut Supernova langsung jadi _top_ 3?"

"Seru, Sa– eh, Tatsuma-san.. Sayang banget ya Katsura nggak ikut _event_ ini." Jawab Gintoki berusaha menghibur si bos.

Dengan tersenyum Tatsuma mendekati Gintoki dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke jendela, seperti menunjuk seseorang. "Kamu lihat bapak-bapak tua di sana, yang rambutnya putih dan pakai kacamata hitam?"

Gintoki menggeleng, Tatsuma kembali tertawa dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Namanya Matsudaira Katakuriko, beliau itu orang penting di Edo. Beliau juga salah satu _member_ VVIP di sini dan Katsura adalah _host_ favoritnya. Berkali-kali beliau mengajukan kontrak dengan Katsura, tapi Katsura sendiri selalu menolak. Jadi beliau berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menyentuh Katsura tanpa melanggar hukum. Makanya ketika Katsura minta izin untuk nggak masuk hari ini, aku dengan senang hati mengiyakannya," sambung Tatsuma, "walaupun tujuanku di sini untuk mencari uang, tapi aku nggak serta-merta 'menjual' host-hostku tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. _Same as you_ , Gin. Jadi kalau kamu merasa nggak nyaman dengan salah satu pelanggan di sini, tinggal bilang aja. _Okay_?"

_"Actually, Tatsuma-san. Can— can I ask you a favor?"_

* * *

_Ding_.

Toshirou nampak tergesa menuju _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka, dengan segera ia menempelkan _access card_ yang ada ditangannya dan menekan tombol lantai tiga. Tak pernah ia merasa gugup dan terburu-buru seperti ini sebelumnya (selain karena terlambat kerja dan ketika berada di jalan yang sepi saat tengah malam), ia bahkan masih belum bisa benar-benar memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya kurang dari lima belas menit yang lalu. 

Sambil membersihkan _confetti_ yang masih menempel di rambutnya, Toshirou berjalan mencari nomor kamar yang dimaksud oleh Cookie Babe– atau Gin, melalui _chat_ sesaat setelah presenter mengumumkan pemenang undian malam ini. _"I can't believe I won the prize, I can't believe that I would get a chance to see him this early."_

Suasana di lantai tiga tampak redup dan dingin, karena hanya mengandalkan beberapa lampu berwarna merah di beberapa sudut ruangan dan hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana saat itu. Dengan gusar ia mencari, hingga akhirnya menemukan kamar di mana Gin berada.

Kamar nomor 307.

Toshirou menarik napas dengan dalam dan mengetuk pintu perlahan. Meski merasa gugup dengan sosok seperti apa yang berada di balik pintu, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyambut siapapun itu. Jika ternyata bukan apa yang Toshirou harapkan, setidaknya ia akan menjadikannya seorang teman yang bisa ia ajak bicara dan berbagi banyak hal.

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka kunci dan menggerakan gagang pintu.

Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik, namun hanya salah satu yang menunjukkan raut keheranan.

"Sa— Sakata-kun?"

Seperti tersambar petir, Hijikata Toshirou tak pernah merasa se-terkejut ini di sepanjang hidupnya.

Menggunakan _turtle neck_ berwarna hitam, sarung tangan kulit yang membungkus kesepuluh jarinya, serta aroma _musky_ dengan sepercik _spice_ dan _vanilla_ yang menyeruak di tubuh pria yang lebih tunggi dua puluh centimeter darinya itu.

"Yo, Hijikata-sensei. _You're looking for Gin, right_ ?" Tanpa ragu Gintoki langsung menarik Toshirou masuk dan mendorongnya ke dinding kamar, _"I am Gin."_

Toshirou hanya mampu menghindari kontak mata dengan pria yang menyudutkannya dengan posisi kabedon, " _What the hell are you talking about, huh?!_ Saya tahu kamu masih marah tentang nilai kamu, tapi apa ini tidak keterlaluan?!" Bentak Toshirou sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Hah? Nilai? Saya sudah tidak peduli dengan itu semua, Hijikata-sensei. Saya juga awalnya terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa selama ini sensei adalah orang yang saya ajak bicara di _Grindr_. Saya baru tahu tadi setelah lihat Hijikata-sensei duduk di meja nomor 25."

" _Wh—what_?? Kalau kamu tahu kenapa kamu nggak kasih tahu saya?! Jadi hal ini bisa dihindari."

Gintoki mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Toshirou, "Siapa juga yang mau menghindar? Justru saya merasa kalau sensei adalah calon partner terbaik untuk saya saat ini."

Toshirou kembali membalasnya dengan nada ketus, _"What do you think you're doing??"_

Gintoki mengangkat dagu sang dosen, _"Well, I was getting bored of all the subs out there. So I got to thinking, what if I took a dominant and tamed him to become my sub? And I'm good at keeping a secret so, in return, I won't tell anyone that you've been regularly came at a gay bar as a customer."_ Lanjut Gintoki, "Gimana, Hijikata-sensei? _Just quit being so cold and take my offer instead_."

_"Your offer? I think the word you're looking for is 'threat'."_

_"Ah, come on,_ Hijikata-sensei. _'Threat' makes me sound like a bad guy here."_

Toshirou melirik tajam pria yang tiga belas tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Batinnya bimbang, satu sisi ia tak ingin reputasinya hancur karena takut jika Gintoki menyebarkan rumor tentang dirinya kampus. Sisi yang lain mengingatkan Toshirou jika pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah mahasiswanya sendiri. Namun satu hal yang jelas, Toshirou masih penasaran dengan aroma semerbak dari tubuh Gintoki yang menggelitik hidungnya.

_"Your perfume, what is it?"_

Gintoki memiringkan kepalanya, "Huh? Kok tiba-tiba tanya soal par—"

"Jawab aja apa susahnya sih?!"

Gintoki terkekeh, _"It's Sauvage by Dior. Why? You like it?"_

Toshirou mendorong tubuh Gintoki dengan kuat, _"Shut up!"_ , Jawabnya terbata-bata, _"It— it's just.. I don't hate it."_

Gintoki menyeringai dan kembali mendekatkan dirinya ke yang lebih tua, _"So, it's a yes?"_

 _"If o— if only you smell this nice, then I, uhm, then I don't mind it."_ gumam Toshirou.

Gintoki mendaratkan kecupan hangat di bibir Toshirou dan berbisik, _"It's settle then. So be obedient and do what I say, okay, Hi-ji-ka-ta sen-sei?"_

 _"Oo— oka—"_ belum sempat Toshirou menjawab, Gintoki sudah dengan liar melumat bibirnya. Kedua tangan Gintoki kini berada di kedua pahanya, lalu dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya agar kepalanya sejajar dengan milik Gintoki.

_"Hey, what are you doing?!"_

"Gendong kamu loh ya." Jawabnya singkat, seraya melangkahkan kakinya dan melempar Toshirou ke tengah ranjang.

Gintoki mundur beberapa langkah, lalu duduk di sofa dekat jendela.

" _Strip_." Sambungnya, "Katanya mau nurut kan?"

Dengan menahan malu, Toshirou berlutut dengan kedua lututnya di atas ranjang lalu melepas ikat yukata miliknya. Perlahan ia mulai menurunkan kedua kain yang masih menutupi kedua lengannya, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang bersih dengan sesekali memandang Gintoki yang dengan tajam menatapnya.

Bara di dalam jiwa Gintoki mulai memercikan api, menunggu untuk memanas dan membakarnya dengan utuh.

_"Fuck."_

_Tak seharusnya dia terlihat se seksi ini._

Gintoki bangkit dari sofa dan membuka laci berisi _blindfold,_ _handcuff_ , _vibrator_ , dan lubrikan. Kedua tangannya meraih semua yang ada di dalamnya dan berjalan menghampiri sang dosen. Tak ada yang bisa Toshirou lakukan selain mengikuti ucapan yang lebih muda, bahkan ketika Gintoki memintanya untuk menutup mata dan memborgol tangannya,

"Sa— Sakata-kun, _is it necessary_?" Tanya nya ragu.

Gintoki kembali menbenarkan posisi blindfold agar tidak miring dan nyaman dipakai oleh Toshirou, _"Just trust me, okay? I won't hurt you."_

Toshirou hanya bisa mengangguk— seakan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi padanya nanti.

Berulang kali Gintoki mencumbu bibir Toshirou dan secara terus menerus memberikan stimulasi padanya. Bibir dan lidah Gintoki yang semula hanya fokus di wajah Toshirou, kini mulai menurun dan menari di sekujur tubuhnya, mencari titik nikmat milik Toshirou dan membuatnya makin tak berdaya. Bukan Gintoki namanya jika hanya fokus dengan mulutnya saja, jemarinya pun kini ikut ambil peran dalam menaklukan pria yang sedang ia kendalikan. Mulai dari satu jari, lalu dua, kemudian berusaha meregangkan ketiga jarinya yang masih terbalut sarung tangan kulit dan melemaskan otot di bawah sana.

_Wh— what is this strange feeling? A slight discomfort that slowly turns into pleasure. It's not as painful as I thought, but, how can it feels so good?_

Toshirou, yang selalu berpikir secara logis dan rasional, kini pikirannya sedang melayang jauh dan terlena akan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

 _"S.. Stop,_ Sakata-kun _.. It feels weird.."_ Ucap Toshirou memohon.

 _"Call me Gin, Toshi. I'm not here as your student."_ sambung Gintoki cepat, "dan aku belum apa-apa, baru pemanasan aja."

Dengan hati-hati Gintoki membenamkan suatu benda berwarna biru ke dalam tubuh Toshirou. Benda itu berbentuk oval dengan tali yang cukup panjang, Toshirou bahkan hampir tak menyadari keberadaan benda itu di dirinya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia terkejut dan syok ketika getaran mulai terasa dari dalam.

Gintoki mengusap kepala Toshirou dan melangkah keluar kamar, "Aku ambil _chocolate parfait_ dulu ya. Jangan coba buat nakal dan kabur, _okay_?"

Toshirou mulai panik, bagaimana jika Gintoki tak kunjung datang melepas semua atribut yang dipasang ditubuhnya? Bagaimana ia ditinggal dalam keadaan terborgol seperti ini?

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Suara jarum jam yang terdengar semakin keras dan vibrator yang masih bergetar tak mampu memecah keheningan malam itu. Ia hanya mampu berbaring dan meringkuk di sana, telanjang, menangis, terangsang setengah mati dan malu dengan diri sendiri. Sesekali ia memanggil Gintoki dengan lirih dan berharap ada respon dari kejauhan.

Siapapun.. Siapapun yang ada di sana..

Tiba-tiba suara tapak langkah samar terdengar dan semakin mendekat. "Gin, Gin… Is that you?"

Toshirou berusaha bangkit dari ranjang dan merangkak menghampiri asal suara itu. Namun ia lupa jika masih terborgol ketika kedua tangannya gagal menyentuh ranjang dan hampir terjungkal ke lantai. Lalu ia menyadari ada tangan yang menangkapnya, tangan yang terasa hangat dan jauh lebih besar darinya— memeluk dengan erat dan kembali membaringkannya ke atas ranjang.

_"I'm right here, Toshi. I'm not going anywhere."_

Jika ditanya ke mana Gintoki pergi selama hampir tiga puluh menit dan membuat Toshirou putus asa, jawabannya adalah ia tidak pergi kemana-mana. Gintoki menikmati tiap menit siksaan yang dirasakan mangsanya, menunggu hingga takluk dan membiarkannya melakukan apapun tanpa suatu pergolakan. Gintoki sendiri sebenarnya sudah siap memberi hukuman jika Toshirou membuka _blinfold_ dan berusaha kabur darinya. Namun Toshirou tetap di sana, menanti, menurut dan sesekali memanggil namanya…

Ia tidak menyesal telah melakukan negosiasi dengan Tatsuma, memohon agar diberi kendali untuk memanipulasi pemenang tanpa mengharap bonus insentif sebagai gantinya. Gintoki benar-benar menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini, hingga celananya mulai terasa sempit rasa ingin menyatu dengan yang lebih tua sudah benar-benar di ujung tanduk.

_There's a fine line between pain and pleasure. I just have to bring you there and make you beg for more._

Ibu jari Gintoki kini bermain di bibir Toshirou yang lembab dan terlihat adanya diskolorasi di area terluarnya, _"such a waste of pretty lips. I think you should stop smoking from now on,_ Toshi _."_

 _"Don't call me_ Toshi _, you piece of shit."_

 _"Well, it would be weirder if I call you_ Hijikata-sensei _while I fuck you intensely."_

Ia membuka resleting celananya, melepas monster yang siap menyerang Toshirou habis-habisan.

_"I'll take off the handcuff and the blindfold if you give me a good blowjob."_

Dan kini kedua tangannya meremas rambut yang lebih tua, mengontrol ritme oral seks yang dilakukan Toshirou.

_His technique is kinda sloppy and but damn, the visual, how's on earth he can be look this erotic…_

Gintoki mendorongnya kembali ke ranjang, membuka lebar kedua kaki Toshirou dan siap memberi dorongan pertamanya.

"Hey! Katanya kamu mau bukain _handcuff_ dan _blindfold_ nya kalo aku ngasih kamu _blowjob_ ??" sambung Toshirou dengan nada merengek, _"And please, just.. put it in.. I can't hold it anymore.."_

 _"Ask nicely."_ Jawabnya tegas.

_"Gi— Gin, please…"_

" _Please_ apa? Yang jelas."

_"Un— uncuff me, take off the blindfold and the vib, and.. and.. hnnghhh…"_

_"And?"_

_"And fuck me already!!!"_ Air matanya merembes keluar dari _blindfold_ , hidung dan telinganya kini memerah karena tak tahan dengan stimulasi dan tekanan dari yang lebih muda.

Gintoki menyeringai, merasa semangat dengan mainan barunya itu. _"Whoa whoa whoa, what's with the attitude? Your blowjob is bad but since I'm a kind-hearted person, I'll take off the blindfold."_

Perlahan Toshirou mampu melihat cahaya yang menyelinap dari sosok yang berada di atasnya, Gintoki mengecup pipinya seraya berbisik, _"Hi pretty."_

Belum juga memberi respon, tanpa ragu Gintoki telah mendorong masuk dirinya ke dalam Toshirou.

"Ahhh…" desahan pun terdengar dari mulut Toshirou, kencang, hanya beberapa kali dorong hingga akhirnya mani terlepas darinya.

_"Take off the vib, please, no no no… Please, Gin, ahh…"_

Semakin Gintoki memandang kedua mata milik pria yang ada di bawahnya, semakin dalam ia tenggelam. Mata itu sewarna samudera yang tenang dan memantulkan beragam cahaya. Kemudian air pun mengalir dari celah-celah pelupuk matanya, tak tahu kapan akan mengering. Sorot matanya menurun, seperti meminta ampun— memohon untuk berhenti. Namun semakin Gintoki tenggelam, semakin ia ingin menguasainya. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang mampu menggoyahkan lautan yang tenang di mata Toshirou. Ekstasi yang dirasakan Gintoki kini telah di luar kendali, ia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Toshirou sebelum memberi dorongan final.

_"You're amazing, Hijikata-sensei.."_

Kedua bibir mereka kini bertemu. Sama-sama tinggi, sama-sama ingin melepas dengan saling mendekap.

Dan sejak malam itulah adiksi ini bermula.

* * *

Hari-hari pun berlalu tanpa permisi. Tentu saja ini tidaklah mudah bagi Toshirou untuk melewatinya— terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu, dan malam-malam setelahnya. Juga pada saat di mana dirinya lah yang mencari, dan bukan sebaliknya.

Baginya, Gintoki tak lebih dari seorang bajingan kecil yang memanfaatkan situasi dan tubuhnya, memeras kapanpun ia mau hingga kering. Tidak pernah ada janji terucap maupun tertulis di antara mereka berdua, pun mereka pada akhirnya saling mencari jika butuh. Entah mau sampai kapan mereka seperti ini, keduanya menolak untuk mencari tahu. Rasa nyaman mulai muncul di semua aktivitas berbahaya yang mereka berdua kerap lakukan, seperti saling percaya jika mereka takkan saling menyakiti atau mencampuri urusan masing-masing di luar ranjang. Dan hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa cuma dirinya yang bisa menikmati tubuh Hijikata Toshirou, Gintoki sudah merasa lebih dari cukup.

Biadab memang, niat awalnya hanya ingin menggertak sang dosen malah berujung ingin lagi dan ingin terus bersamanya. Begitu pula dengan Toshirou, bukannya merasa dieksploitasi dan berhenti, diam-diam ia menikmati momen intim bersama mahasiswa kesayangannya itu. Diam-diam ia menikmati proses terjadinya luka yang ada di tubuhnya, luka yang ia peroleh ketika berada di bawah kendali Sakata Gintoki— pun ketika pria itu merawatnya dengan teliti dan lembut. 

Keinginan Gintoki seringkali impulsif dan tidak masuk akal. Seperti bercinta di toilet setelah kelas malam selesai, memaksa Toshirou untuk memakai _vibrator_ ketika sedang mengajar, memberi _rimjob_ dan mengulum batangnya ketika sedang conference meeting secara online, pernah juga tengah malam di toilet Equinox ketika keduanya sama-sama tinggi karena alkohol. Tapi bagi Toshirou, ini adalah suatu pengalaman baru baginya. Seperti mengembalikan masa mudanya yang terenggut karena mengejar karier dan ekspektasi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apa yang mereka jalani jauh dari kata romantis dan mungkin saja Gintoki memang orang yang menyebalkan, tapi sepertinya ini tak seburuk yang ia kira.

Sederhana saja, mereka bertemu, bercinta, tertawa, berkelahi, bercinta lagi hingga pagi, lalu pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan para mata yang berada di sekitar mereka. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Toshirou.

Pernah sesekali ia mengundang Gintoki untuk bermalam di apartmentnya. Dengan girang dan tiba-tiba, Gintoki mendekapnya sesaat setelah ia membukakan pintu, _"Hi, pretty!!"_

Wajah Toshirou memerah dan secara reflek mendorong Gintoki, meski tetap saja kalah dan ia tetap berakhir berada didekapan yang lebih muda.

Gintoki membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Toshi dan menciuminya hingga ke daun telinga, _"hmmh, you smell nice. Is it rose?"_

Dengan tersipu Toshirou mengangguk, Gintoki pun merespon "kupikir kamu suka parfum maskulin kayak punyaku gitu.."

"A— aku suka kalau orang lain yang pakai, kalau untuk aku pribadi sih aku prefer parfum yang _unisex_ gitu. Seperti yang kupakai sekarang, _Café Rose by Tom Ford_ , ya walaupun banyak yang bilang jika parfum ini terlalu feminim untuk laki-laki." Gumam Toshirou sembari meracik _Chamomile and Peppermint Tea_ favoritnya.

"Toshi.." terasa kedua tangan Gintoki melingkar di pinggangnya dan tubuh bidang yang memeluk erat dari belakang, _"wearing sumthin' unisex doesn't make you less manly, I like that."_

 _"Is.. Is that so?"_ Toshirou menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Ruangan apartment tak pernah terasa sehangat ini, tak pernah semenenangkan ini. Tangannya menyambut rengkuh Gintoki, telapak yang semula dingin kini kembali hangat seiring demgan ciuman yang Toshirou terima dari yang lebih muda. 

_It's so wrong but it also feels so right,_ batinnya yang bimbang mulai tersamarkan oleh tersalurkannya hasrat dan penat yang sudah menumpuk sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Suara hujan dan petir yang beriringan menyambar terdengar hingga ke dalam kamar tak menggoyahkan saat-saat intens dan panas antara Gintoki dan Toshirou. Dengan semangat Gintoki melancarkan dorongan dan sesekali meremas pantat Toshirou yang memerah setelah ia pukul berpuluh kali dengan telapak tangannya. Makin semangat menambah tempo, ia melihat lilin yang berada di meja sebelah ranjang milik Toshirou. Lilin itu menyala dan mengeluarkan aroma yang membuat Gintoki teringat akan suasana bioskop.

 _"It's— Ahhh.. It's salted caramel scented candle,"_ gumam Toshirou yang terengah-engah, _"it reeks a sweet scent, isn't it?"_

Gintoki menyibak rambutnya, berusaha melihat rekan berbagi nafsunya dengan jelas, _"Hey,_ Toshi _, wanna go out on a date with me?"_

Pipi Toshirou memerah, tangan kanannya mencubit perut si rambut perak, _"Is it appropriate to ask me at this very moment, Gin?"_

 _"Eits!"_ respon Gintoki yang berhasil menghindari 'serangan' dari Toshirou, " _Of course, I'll take you to heaven first, multiple times perhaps,_ lalu ngajak kamu ke bioskop."

"Gin.. _hnngghh.. We've alrea— already talk about this before…_ " 

"Iya iya.. _What's happen between us, keep it between us._ "

Gintoki meraih lilin yang dilihatnya tadi dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Toshirou, " _But I like this scent very much, so how about…_ " sambungnya yang perlahan menuang beberapa tetes lilin panas ke punggung Toshirou, _"making it as your perfume? So I can feel it through you.."_

Toshirou terkejut dan menggelinjang kesakitan, sensasi terbakar yang menjalar di punggungnya berubah menjadi kenikmatan hingga mani pun seketika keluar darinya.

_"The fuck you're doing, Gin?!"_

_"But you like it, aren't you? Look at all of these cum, it's all yours."_

_"Sh— shut up!",_ lanjutnya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tumpukan bantal, "Tolong jangan gitu lagi. Aku kaget, Gin.." Meski sudah beberapa kali melakukannya, namun tubuh Toshirou masih belum juga terbiasa menerimanya.

"Hehe _sorry sorry. Here, look at me._ " Gintoki pun mengecup pelipis kanan Toshirou yang hampir menangis karena ulahnya.

Toshirou membalikkan badannya, lalu dengan mata yang sembab dan berkaca-kaca— mata yang berusaha menghindar dari tatapan sendu Gintoki yang dalam dan dingin, ia menyambut yang lebih muda dengan kedua tangan terbuka seperti anak kucing terlantar yang memohon untuk dibawa pulang. Gintoki pun menerima sambutan itu dengan hangat dekapnya yang erat dan utuh.

Entah sampai kapan keduanya akan seperti ini, bersama dalam ketidakberuntungan dan garis yang mengabur di antara mereka. Garis pembeda antara mana yang seharusnya mereka boleh rasakan dan mana yang dilarang.

***

Mentari masih terlalu malu untuk menampakkan diri, begitu pula dengan Toshirou yang sudah terjaga tapi masih terlalu malas untuk sekadar bangun dan mengambil air minum. Punggung jari Toshirou menyeka peluh yang ada di kening Gintoki, kemudian mulai menyisiri surai lebat berwarna putih miliknya hingga daun telingga dan berhenti di tulang pipi yang samar terlihat. Mata Toshirou kembali berkaca-kaca, terenyuh dengan seseorang yang terlelap di sampingnya.

_Am I allowed to feel happy?_

Pikirnya berkali-kali, lalu mengulanginya lagi, raut kegelisahan pun mulai nampak di keningnya, berbentuk garis halus yang kini diusap Gintoki.

"Kenapa pegang-pegang, hmm? Mau lagi?"

"Ih apa sih, orang tadi keringetan lalu aku lap gitu."

"Yeah, _right_." Gintoki menarik tubuh Toshirou yang masih telanjang, "Sini _cuddle_ lagi. Aku masih ngantuk."

Toshirou duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang, mengambil sebatang rokok yang dan menyulutnya dengan hati-hati. "Hey, gimana kuliahmu? Urusanmu dengan Kondo-sensei udah beres belum?"

 _"Well, he gave me C instead of E. Thanks to you, I guess."_ Jawab Gintoki dengan malas, dengan segera ia memunggungi yang lebih tua.

"Kondo-sensei membuat tugas kelompok tidak semata-mata karena tugas itu terlalu berat untuk dikerjakan satu orang, tapi karena beliau ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuan komunikasi kalian dalam lingkup berkelompok dan menyelesaikan pokok masalah yang diberikan."

Keheningan terasa sesaat, hingga akhirnya Gintoki menghembuskan napas dengan berat dan menggaruk tengkuknya. _"You should've told me that earlier."_

"Eh, _you brat_. Memangnya bakal kamu dengerin?" Ujar Toshirou sambil menepuk abu rokok ke dalam asbak yang ada di samping ranjang.

Gintoki berbalik dan meringkuk manja ke dalam ketiak Toshirou, "Ya enggak sih. Hehehe. Tapi kalau sekarang pasti akan kudengerin semuanya."

Mereka pun kembali terlelap untuk beberapa saat, hingga giliran Gintoki yang tak mampu memejam dan memilih untuk mencium lembut kening Toshirou. _"I like you. I really, really like you."_ sambung Gintoki berbisik, _"I'm sorry that I have to control you like this, I just don't know how to conquer you. I wish you're staying with me because of you wanted to, not because you afraid of me..."_

Toshirou yang tidak benar-benar bisa tidur pun mendengar semuanya.

Keraguan di benak Toshirou tiba-tiba kembali menyeruak. _Is this what I really want?_

_The path might not be the most honest, but honey always tastes sweet._

Kehangatan yang selalu ia damba, rasa nyaman yang ia terima dari seseorang yang tak terduga.

_And even if it's sweet, we would never know_ _whether it makes our stomach upset or not._

Mau sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini? Bagaimana jika semua ini terbongkar? Karier yang telah susah payah diraih, apakah akan berakhir dalam sekejap mata?

* * *

Semenjak malam intim berdua dengannya di apartment hari itu, Toshirou tak lagi memberi kabar kepada Gintoki. Tak kunjung mendapat respon yang berarti dari sang dosen, Gintoki pun mencarinya di kampus. Sesekali ia mengintip di celah pintu masuk ruang Tata Usaha, barangkali bisa melihat pria yang disukainya dari kejauhan. 

"Nah, itu dia." Ucap Gintoki seperti memenangkan _jackpot_ di mesin judi. Toshirou sendiri sadar jika dirinya sesang diamati, namun dirinya tak bergeming dan tetap berlaku seperti biasa. Toshirou melirik Gintoki, mengisyaratkan agar enyah dari pandangannya. Gintoki yang terkejut pun berpura-pura membuka ponsel dan menjauh dari sana. 

**Hijikata-sensei** :

» Ke ruangan saya setelah kamu selesai kuliah.

 **Me** :

« Okay! Siap! Aku lagi beli _corndog_ nih, kamu mau nggak?

 **Hijikata-sensei** :

» _No, thank you. Just come to my room after class._

 **Me** :

« _Alright, alright._

« _Are you okay?_

 **Hijikata-sensei** :

» Kenapa tanya-tanya?

 **Me** :

« ya nggak apa-apa sih, kamu nggak mau jawab juga nggak apa-apa.

« aku cuma khawatir.

 **Hijikata-sensei** :

» _I'm not a child, you dummy._

 **Me** :

« _But you act like one tho._

« Yaudah, aku masuk kelas dulu ya! See you, Toshi. :*

Waktu terasa tiga kali lipat lebih lambat dari biasanya, Gintoki tak lagi menghiraukan siapapun yang mengoceh di depan sana. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh bersama sang dosen yang menantinya sepulang kuliah nanti. Terpikir juga oleh Gintoki untuk sedikit 'menghukum' Toshirou yang akhir-akhir ini sulit dihubungi, lalu mungkin saja, meski hanya suatu kemungkinan, hari ini bisa jadi moment di mana Gintoki bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung kepada pria yang dicintainya itu. 

Tak perlu lagi berbisik dihadapan Toshirou saat sedang tertidur, tak perlu lagi berpura-pura membuat 'jebakan' agar Toshirou mau menemuinya.

Gintoki segera keluar dari ruang sesaat setelah waktu perkuliahan selesai. Ia berjalan cepat dan berusaha menuruni anak tangga secepat mungkin. Ia berhenti sejenak tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja Toshirou, mengatur napas dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Belum juga mengetuk pintu, terdengar suara memanggilnya dari dalam, "Siapa di luar? Sakata-kun ya? Masuk aja."

Gintoki membuka pintu dan mendorongnya kembali dengan punggung lebarnya, lalu mengunci dan menghampiri Toshirou yang masih berkutat di depan laptop. 

"Heh, kamu mau ngapain?" Tanya Toshirou yang mengamati gerak gerik mencurigakan Gintoki.

Dengan tergesa Gintoki berlari kecil menuju yang lebih tua, "Aku kangen," jawabnya sembari memeluk Toshirou dengan kencang, "Aku pengen sekarang, Hijikata-sensei."

 _"N— no, don't."_ Hadang Toshirou yang tidak ada artinya bagi Gintoki. Pria yang memeluknya itu telah berubah menjadi serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya, tak mampu lagi 'tuk dicegah. Gintoki menyudutkan pria bersurai hitam itu ke arah tembok. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram kedua tangan Toshiro, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri berusaha membuka sabuk dosen walinya itu. Tanpa banyak perlawanan, Toshirou diam menuruti keinginannya. Seperti kelinci yang pura-pura mati untuk melindungi dirinya dari predator yang menyerangnya.

Tubuh bagian depan Toshirou kini terpojok menghadap dinding ruangannya. Tanpa ragu Gintoki melonggarkan ikat pinggang yang lebih tua, diikuti dengan resleting dan celana dalamnya. Tangan Gintoki meremas pantat sebelah kanan Toshirou dengan sesekali menggigit daun telinganya. Dengan lihai jari-jari Gintoki berusaha melemaskan otot di bawah sana, beruntung ia selalu membawa lubrikan dan kondom di dalam tas nya. Namun dirinya tak berniat untuk memakao keduanya, Gintoki ingin merasakan hangat Toshirou secara utuh tanpa apapun yang melapisinya.

Perlahan Gintoki mulai membenamkan miliknya ke dalam bagian tubuh Toshirou yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, "Ah... Hijikata-sensei..."

Namun baru setengah yang masuk, kini ia mulai kesulitan untuk memasukkan setengahnya.

" _Relax_ , Toshi."

"Ja— jangan, Gin. Please.. Jangan di sini..." Toshirou hanya bisa menutup mata, berusaha untuk tidak membuat banyak keributan di sana.

Gintoki menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya ke arah Toshirou. Menghunuskan kenikmatan yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan saat itu. Namun keduanya sudah terlalu larut satu sama lain. Toshirou sekuat tenaga menahan erangan yang sesekali terlepas dibalik bibirnya. Gintoki sendiri menghisap kuat pundak belakang yang lebih tua, dengan sesekali menggigit gemas. _"Gin, pleas— ahh, st— stop..."_ Semakin Toshirou merintih, semakin kuat gigitan dan hantaman yang ia berikan.

Tangan Gintoki kini mencengkeram kuat leher belakang Toshirou, mendorongnya dengan kuat tanpa menghiraukan depannya. Tempo yang ia mainkan kini semakin cepat dan dalam, seperti ingin menyelesaikannya dengan segera. Gintoki tak bisa bermain dengan lama di situasi seperti ini. Terlalu beresiko, terlalu membuatnya semakin terstimulasi, dan entah kenapa Toshirou terlihat begitu seksi hari ini. 

_"Gin, I can't.. I'm going to... Ahh..."_ sambung Toshirou tersengal, _"I'm going to cum.."_

_"Cum. Cum for me."_

Gintoki mengusap penis Toshirou yang sudah menegang dan berkedut sedari tadi. Membantunya melepaskan mani agar tak berceceran kemana-mana. Rasa yang tak tertahan semakin berada di ujung, seiring dengan gerakan Gintoki yang makin lama semakin tak terkontrol dan menjadi-jadi.

"Ah, ah.. Ahhhh..."

Putih pun terlepas di dalam Toshirou bersamaan dengan miliknya yang tertampung dan menetes di tangan Gintoki.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari Hijikata Toshirou yang Gintoki kenal beberapa bulan ini. Biasanya ia akan benar-benar agresif dan tegas dalam menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya. Kali ini, ia hanya bisa diam dan tak banyak melawan. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan semakin mencuat di pikiran Gintoki tak lama setelah Toshirou menepis kedua tangan Gintoki yang berusaha menopangnya yang dengan gontai melangkah ke kamar mandi. " _Did I told you to stop?_ Kenapa sih nggak pernah mau dengerin?" Toshirou hanya menunduk, lalu kembali melangkah dan mengunci kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangannya.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit. Gintoki menunggu Toshirou keluar dari sana. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Toshirou berusaha mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk menghadapi yang lebih muda.

"Kukira kamu sudah pergi." Tanya Toshirou yang melihat Gintoki terduduk lesu di kursi seperti anak kecil yang menunggu dihukum.

"Mana mungkin aku pergi gitu aja," lanjut Gintoki berusaha membela diri, "kamu pikir aku pria macam apa yang ninggalin pasangannya setelah berhubungan se—"

"Pasangan? Siapa? Aku? Jangan mimpi." Potong Toshirou ketus, "Lalu menurutmu, kamu pria yang seperti apa, Gin? Yang memanipulasi orang lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau?"

Gintoki terkejut melihat perangai dan mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut pria yang baru saja bersetubuh dengannya, "Toshi, _look, I'm sorry_.. Aku janji nggak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Ya memang nggak akan terulang lagi, karena ini yang terakhir buat kita."

Tangan Gintoki meraih Toshirou yang kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya, _"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you like this?"_

" _You're the one who wronged me,_ Gin. Aku nggak bisa kamu permainkan begini terus, _I'm not your toy. We should end this— whatever you called— long ago._ "

Gintoki menggigit bibirnya, sumbu bom waktu yang dipendam Toshirou mulai muncul tanda-tanda akan meledak. _"Sorry, Toshi.. Please tell me what should I do to fix this??"_

 _"You can't."_ Jawab Toshirou dan berhenti sesaat. Wajahnya yang menunduk kini menghadap langit-langit, berusaha tak menumpahkan apapun yang telah mengendap di pelupuk matanya. _"YOU CAN'T BREAK SOMETHING JUST TO FIX IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN. YOU SHOULDN'T BREAK IT FROM THE FIRST PLACE, GIN!"_ tangis pun pecah, Toshirou tak mampu lagi membendung perasaannya.

"Toshi.."

 _"It's— It's Hijikata."_ Balasnya singkat dan goyah, memalingkan pandangannya dari arah pria yang ada di depannya.

Kepalan tangan Gintoki semakin kuat, berusaha menahan kesedihan di depan dosen walinya. _"I love you, Hijikata-sensei."_

Toshirou mengusap air mata yang tak berhenti menetes, _"I can't jeopardize my career, the career that I've built from my own sweat and blood, just for a shallow pleasure like this. I can't have a romantic affair with my student, Gin."_ Sambungnya lirih, _"So, please. If you really love me. Then you have to let me go."_

Gintoki beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya terhenti, ia memejamkn kedua matanya dan menarik napas dengan dalam. _"I'll prove you. Just wait and see, I will show you that this feeling is worth to fight for. I know you feel it too, that's why I won't give up on us."_

Hari itu, hubungan mereka berakhir.

Setidaknya begitu yang Toshirou pikir. Hingga beberapa hari setelahnya, ia mendapat kabar dari Yoshida Shouyou— dosen pembimbing Gintoki, bahwa mahasiswa berambut ikal itu mulai menampakkan diri untuk meminta jadwal bimbingan. Begitu halnya dengan beberapa dosen lain yang saling bertukar cerita bahwa Gintoki menghampiri mereka untuk perbaikan nilai. Awalnya hal ini tak membuat Toshirou bergeming, meski sesekali ia melihat Gintoki keluar masuk ruang dosen baik untuk bimbingan maupun sekadar mengambil kunci untuk membuka kelas.

Hingga pada suatu sore, ketika sebagian besar pengelola fakultas sudah pulang dan ruang dosen terasa sepi, Gintoki yang sedang mengembalikan kunci kelas ke ruang Tata Usaha pun tak sengaja mendengar suatu pembicaraan yang tak seharusnya ia dengar.

"Hijikata-dono, kamu dengar nggak ada mahasiswi fakultas ekonomi yang ketahuan bekerja sebagai hostess di salah satu diskotik lesbian sekitar Yoshiwara? Kalau tidak salah nama panggilannya Tsukki. Saya nggak menyangka sih kalau ada mahasiswi lesbian di sini."

"Sasaki-dono…" Lanjut pria lain yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, "Kita nggak seharusnya bergosip tentang fakultas lain. Nggak etis."

Gintoki tersenyum mendengar respon Toshirou, lalu berusaha menguping lebih lama.

"Hehehe saya nggak bergosip, Hijikata-dono. Cuma mau tahu saja pendapat anda tentang kabar semacam ini, dan bagaimana jika fakultas ini mendapati kabar serupa. Apalagi ini fakultas hukum, yang di mana ajarannya menjunjungi tinggi perangkat aturan negara serta nilai-nilai di masyarakat."

Toshirou merasa terpojok dengan pertanyaan rekan sesama dosennya ini. Entah murni karena penasaran atau mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini Toshirou sembunyikan, ia berusaha menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang ingin didengar Isaburo.

" _Well_ , komunitas LGBTQA+ belum benar-benar bisa diterima di Edo dan saya sendiri nggak berani berkomentar banyak tentang itu. Saya nggak mendukung atau sepenuhnya menolak, Sasaki-dono." sambung Toshirou sembari mematikan puntung rokoknya yang sudah pendek, "Tapi tidak seharusnya seorang akademisi mengambil pekerjaan kotor seperti itu. Semoga tidak ada mahasiswa di fakultas ini yang memilih pekerjaan seperti itu ya, sungguh memalukan nama baik kampus."

Gintoki terhenyak. Tak menyangka apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ceroboh, Gintoki tak sengaja menabrak lemari file saat berusaha keluar dari sana. Toshirou yang terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Gintoki lalu dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya dan menelpon mahasiswanya itu.

_"Gin, did you hear anything?"_

_"I heard everything, Hijikata-sensei."_

_"Please, Gin, let me explain—"_

" _No, Hijikata-sensei. I get it._ Sensei berusaha membela diri dengan menghina pekerjaan kotor yang kebetulan sama dengan mantan partner seks sensei dan tempat tempat kotor yang hampir tiap minggu selalu sensei sambangi."

Toshirou keluar dari ruangannya, berusaha mencari jejak Gintoki yang tak lagi berbekas, _"No, Gin, that's not what I mea—"_

Gintoki memotong, sungguh, ia sedang benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Toshirou.

 _"I hate it, Hijikata-sensei. Right now I really want to hit you very hard."_ lanjut Gintoki pesimis, " _but how can I punch you in the face when you have the most beautiful face I've ever see in my entire life. Why I have to love such a hypocrite person like you._ _And_ oh, satu lagi, coba tolong kurangi kebiasaan merokok sensei. Nggak sehat."

"Gintoki…"

_"Don't bother to call a filthy person like me again, Hijikata-sensei. I'm hangin' up now."_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus sepihak, ia tak menyangka keadaan akan jadi serumit ini. Ia butuh pengalihan yang cukup kuat untuk melupakan hidupnya yang perlahan mulai runtuh di depan matanya.

Toshirou membuka kembali bungkus rokok di saku celananya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan cara Gintoki memperingatkannya untuk berhenti merokok. Saat itu pasca Ujian Akhir Semester dan Toshirou nampak begitu penat dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung dan menunggu untuk dikoreksi. Gintoki datang untuk memberi dukungan, lalu melihat puntung rokok yang berceceran di mana-mana. Dengan telaten ia memunguti sampah yang berserakan di sana, membersihkan apartment dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Asap tebal selalu saja memenuhi ruangan dan membuat Gintoki berulang kali harus membuka jendela, tak terkecuali ketika mereka berdua tengah bercinta. Toshirou selalu saja meminta jeda untuk menghisap rokoknya, selalu berjanji jika yang dihisapnya sekarang adalah rokok terakhir untuk hari ini. Merasa jengah dengan alasan Toshirou, Gintoki pun meraih puntung rokok yang belum sepenuhnya padam ketika sedang posisi _doggy style_ dan situasi sedang panas-panasnya saat itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menempelkan bara rokok itu ke pinggang Toshirou, namun tak terlalu lama hingga menyebabkan luka bakar serius. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Toshirou merasa kaget dan sedikit kesakitan. 

Gintoki berbisik, "Lain kali kalau mau merokok, coba ingat rasa sakit ini."

Toshirou meraba lagi bekas luka itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyulut rokok.

"Ah, Gin.. _What have you done to me…_ "

* * *

Dua belas hari berlalu, Toshirou kembali menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa. Makan, tidur, mengajar. Ya begitu-begitu saja. Tapi justru ia merasa asing dengan rutinitasnya sehari-hari, merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di antaranya. Ia mencoba untuk mengaktifkan Grindr dan mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan teman kencan satu malam, seperti yang berkali-kali ia lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun tubuhnya menolak untuk memberi reaksi, hatinya tertahan tatkala salah satu _Grindr match_ nya tak lagi ada di sana. Dengan spontan ia menutup sementara akunnya dan menghapus aplikasi itu di ponsel miliknya.

Ia mulai meraba bagian tubuhnya yang sudah kencang beberapa waktu yang lalu dan melumuri dirinya dengan lubrikan. Ia kemudian mencoba mengusap perlahan, lalu mempercepat gerakannya. Toshirou berusaha mengingat kembali memori saat dirinya menjadi dom dan beberapa pri yang telah ia tiduri sebelumnya, namun tak juga mendapat kenikmatan yang ia cari. Merasa frustasi, jarinya mulai bergerak ke arah belakang, mengusap lembut lubang itu agar mempersilahkan jarinya masuk dengan lebih rileks. Satu jari, dua jari, namun tetap saja masih ada yang kurang.

Dengan tergesa ia membuka kunci ponselnya, perlahan ia memeriksa satu-persatu foto di galeri. Hinga akhirnya ia menemukan satu foto di sana, 

Dirinya masih ingat betul ketika Gintoki merebut ponselnya dan memaksanya untuk _selfie_ berdua dengannya. "Kita foto pakai _handphone_ mu saja, supaya lebih aman dan kamu punya kendali atas foto ini. Mau dihapus atau enggak, itu hak mu. Tapi sayang banget kalau dihapus, _cuz we're look so good and messy here_. Beneran seperti habis bercinta", katanya. Di foto itu nampak mereka tengah berbaring dan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh kedunya, pipi mereka berhimpitan karena Gintoki memaksa agar kedua wajah mereka terlihat jelas dalam satu frame. Hasil fotonya pun sedikit mengabur, namun perasaan itu masih terasa nyata di benak Toshirou. Terlalu nyata untuk berakhir begitu saja.

Air matanya menetes ke layar ponsel, lalu semakin banyak tetesan yang terkumpul seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi di bawah sana. Toshirou tak mampu mengusap air matanya, kedua tangannya terlalu sibuk melepas penat, hatinya terlalu sibuk mengalami konflik antara tak ingin berhenti tapi malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ketika putih lepas darinya pun tak ada rasa lega setelahnya, yang ada hanyalah kehampaan dan rasa sedih tak berujung.

***

Hari berganti, Toshirou sengaja membuka pintu ruangannya, sengaja agar bisa melihat siapa saja yang lalu lalang melintas di depannya. Namun semakin ia mencari, semakin ia tak menemukannya. Ia mencoba menghubungi dosen pembimbing Gintoki, namun tak ada perkembangan yang berarti. Berkali-kali ia membuka kontak milik mahasiswanya itu dan mengetik sesuatu di sana, namun kemudian ia hapus dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Gintoki.

" _Right,_ aku sebagai dosen wali hanya khawatir dengan dia yang tak kunjung menuntaskan studinya." Lanjutnya mencari pembenaran, "dan apa yang aku lakukan dengannya beberapa waktu lalu terlalu intens, makanya aku masih suka kepikiran."

Namun malam-malam pun berlalu dengan dirinya yang masih berusaha memuaskan hasratnya seorang diri, sendiri, tenggelam dalam penolakan atas dirinya sendiri— atas hati kecilnya dan tanpa sadar membuatnya mengucap nama Gintoki berkali-kali sebelum mencapai puncak kenikmatan kosong yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

 _"I— I love him.."_ ujarnya pelan, lalu mencoba mengulanginya lagi dengan suara lantang.

 _"I LOVE HIM! I LOVE SAKATA GINTOKI! OH MY GOD, WHAT I'VE DONE ALL THIS TIME..."_ Tangisnya tersedu, menyadari kesalahan yang ia lakukan jika menilik ke belakang. Namun tak lama ia menghapus kesedihan itu dan bergegas keluar apartment.

***

Langkah Toshirou terhalang oleh _bouncer_ yang tak mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam Equinox tanpa membawa kartu identitas. "GIN!!! SAKATA GINTOKI!" Teriak Toshirou lantang, berusaha memanggil dari luar gedung. Mendengar keributan di luar, Gintoki pun keluar untuk memeriksa dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di sana.

Ia melihat sang dosen yang terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya lusuh, kedua mata indahnya sembab.

" _Guys, he's my guest._ Aku aja yang bawa dia ke dalam." Ujar Gintoki mengisyaratkan _bouncer_ untuk mempersilahkan Toshirou masuk.

_"You look like a mess."_

Toshirou kembali menangis dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya, _"It's all because of you!!"_

Tangan Gintoki dengan erat merangkul yang lebih tua, "Yaudah habis ini jelasin kenapa ini semua karena aku."

Tatsuma menghadang keduanya masuk ke ruang _staff_ dan menyuruh Gintoki untuk mengajaknya ke ruangan pribadi sang pemilik _bar_. Setelah Toshirou terlihat lebih tenang, Tatsuma berjalan menuju pintu dan berbalik, "Gin, sini ngobrol sama Papi dulu." Sambung Tatsuma sembari menarik Gintoki keluar ruangan. "Toshi-san, saya pinjam Gin sebentar ya."

Setelah melangkah beberapa meter dari sana, Tatsuma berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pegawainya itu, "Gin, dia itu orang yang kamu pilih bukan sih? Kamu ada masalah apa sama dia?"

Gintoki hanya bersandar di dinding dan menunduk, lalu menjelaskan kronologi yang sebenarnya kepada Tatsuma. Si bos pun menepuk pundaknya, "Gin, waktu itu kamu sendiri yang memilih dia. Jadi apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian, tolong segera selesaikan supaya kamu bisa fokus kerja lagi." Lanjut Tatsuma yang tak memberi Gintoki kesempatan untuk membalas ucapannya, " _Just take the day off tonight, it's okay. Bar_ juga nggak seramai biasanya kok."

 _"Th— thank you,_ Tatsuma-san _..."_

Tatsuma memeluk Gintoki dan mengusap rambutnya, " _Yosh.. Yosh.. Don't give me such a puppy eyes like that. It's alright. Go get what you really want._ Jangan lupa keluar lewat pintu belakang ya, _I'll call you a cab_."

***

Hening.

Kata itulah yang cocok menggambarkan situasi antara Toshirou dan Gintoki selama perjalanan pulang di dalam taksi. Hanya suara hujan yang berseru di balik jendela dan radio yang samar terdengar, keduanya pun tak banyak bicara setelah Gintoki mengarahkan supir untuk ke alamat apartment Toshirou dan dengan cepat yang lebih tua menjawab, "Aku nggak mau pulang. Kemana aja, asal jangan pulang ke apartmentku."

Gintoki pun mengubah tujuannya menjadi beberapa kilometer lebih jauh, lalu menarik tubuh Toshirou yang berusaha memberi jarak agar tak saling bersentuhan ke arahnya. "Kamu tadi nyariin aku sampai _make a scene_ di bar, sekarang malah jaga jarak. Mau mu apa, hmm? Kalau ada orang dari kampus kita lihat kamu begini, gimana?"

Air mata Toshirou kembali menetes, merembes hingga ke baju Gintoki. Ia hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya agar karena malu, _"I— I don't care."_

Gintoko terkekeh lalu menciumi rambut Toshirou, "Kita pulang ke kost. _It's a lil bit messy and kinda cramp there, is that okay?"_

Toshirou menggeleng, _"I said anywhere but my apartment."_

Sesampainya di kost, Gintoki memberinya sepasang sandal untuk berjalan di dalam ruangan empat kali empat milik Gintoki yang ia sewa perbulannya. Tak banyak perabotan di sana, hanya ranjang ukuran queen, lemari pakaian, dan meja kayu dengan beberapa laci dibawahnya, serta cermin yang lebih dari separuh tinggi Toshirou. Kamar itu terasa terang dengan dinding berwarna putih dan tak banyak poster yang tertempel di sana. Terdengar suara kipas angin yang baru saja dinyalakan Gintoki, kepala kipas itu memutar dan menyebarkan angin ke segala penjuru kamarnya. "Maaf ya kamarnya sempit."

Toshirou tak memberi respon apa-apa, sedangkan Gintoki sendiri sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu tak terduganya malam ini.

 _"I don't have a fancy tea here, is honey water enough?"_ Tanya Gintoki sembari menawarkan mug hangat berisi air madu. Toshirou pun menerimanya dan memegang tangan Gintoki. _"I— I'm sorry.."_

"Minum dulu, biar ngomongnya lancar." Jawab Gintoki cepat.

" _I'm sorry_ , Gin. Aku nggak punya keberanian untuk terbuka tentang preferensiku dan malah berujung menghina pekerjaanmu hanya karena banyak orang yang masih belum bisa menerimanya. Dan ketika aku bilang aku nggak bisa punya hubungan asmara dengan mahasiswa, _all I want is you finish your goddamn thesis and graduate_ ! Bukannya malah menghilang dan nggak berangkat kuliah. Aku ingin bilang begitu secara langsung, tapi aku takut kalau aku terlalu menuntut banyak hal dan justru kamu jadi menjauh.." Sambung Toshirou dengan terbata-bata, _"I'm pathetic, I'm coward, I'm—"_

" _Enough. I understand. I know you tried to defend yourself,_ aku tahu kalau ini semua hal yang riskan untuk kariermu." Potong Gintoki, " _Actually, I have something to tell you…_ "

Toshirou mengambio secarik tisu dan mengusap air matanya, " _Tell me what? About you manipulating Supernova's winner? I know,_ Gin _. It's fine_ , udah berlalu juga."

 _"How— how did you know?"_ Tanya Gintoki menggenggam erat kedua lengan Toshirou. "Shinsuke." Jawab Toshirou singkat, _"Well, he's such a charismatic person, you know."_

Genggaman Gintoki semakin kencang, " _Huh?! What the hell?! Did he seduced you or something?!"_

Toshirou menggeleng dan giliran menenangkan pria yang lebih muda itu. Gintoki menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Toshirou, "Kumohon, jangan minum dengan _host_ lain selain aku."

Toshirou mengusap rambut ikal pria bersurai perak yang bersikap manja di depannya, _"I won't. I promise."_

Gintoki bangkit dan mengecup lembut bibir Toshirou, "Sensei, _I love you.._ "

Masih dengan terbata-bata— Toshirou merespon pelan, _"I know.."_

 _"Don't you love me too,_ sensei? _"_ Gintoki menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang masih memeluk Toshirou.

_"I— I… I lov.. ugh, it's haaard. You know it already, Gin."_

_"No, I don't."_ Responnya menggoda, _"Say it loud and clear."_

Dengan cemberut Toshirou menurutinya, Toshirou pun menjawab dengan berbisik, _"I.. I love you.."_

_"I said loud and clea—"_

_"I love you."_ Respon cepat Toshirou dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Hah? Apa? Kurang jelas." Jawab Gintoki seraya mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Toshirou.

Toshirou menghela napas dalam dan membuangnya dengan teriakan yang lantang, _"I SAID I LOVE YOU, YOU GODDAMMI—"_

Dengan segera Gintoki menutup rapat mulut Toshirou dengan kedua tangannya, _"It's 10 pm, don't be too loud."_

Mereka pun melepas tawa bersama, lalu saling menyambut dengan tangan terbuka.

Gintoki menyentuh hidung Toshirou dengan miliknya dan kembali menciumi pria kesayangannya itu, "Mau mandi bareng nggak?" 

Dengan tersipu Toshirou mengangguk dan mengiyakan ajakannya. _"O— okay…"_

Malam itu, di kamar sempit nan sederhana milik Gintoki, keduanya sama-sama memadu rasa sebagai sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Bulan demi bulan berganti.

Hari yang dinanti Gintoki pun akhirnya tiba.

Dirinya berbaris di antara beberapa peserta lain, menunggu giliran fakultasnya dipanggil untuk memasuki ruangan. Semuanya terasa seragam bagi Gintoki, yang membedakan hanya beberapa corak warna antara jurusan satu dengan yang lain. Matanya mencari sosok yang ia cari, sosok yang sebelumnya merapikan toga miliknya dan memperingatkan dirinya agar tidak tertidur saat prosesi wisuda berlangsung.

Tepat sebelum ia melangkah masuk, ada salah satu mahasiswa yang memberinya seikat bunga dan sebuah amplop berisi surat. Belum sempat ia membuka surat itu, barisan itu mulai berjalan ke dalam gedung.

Setelah duduk dan gilirannya berjalan menuju rektor untuk disahkan sebagai seorang wisudawan, Gintoki membuka surat yang terselip di bunga mawar merah yang ia dapat dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal itu.

> _"Gintoki, selamat wisuda ya! Selamat datang ke dunia yang sesungguhnya, I'm so proud of you. All the sleepless night, semua keluhan kalau kamu nggak sanggup menyelesaikannya, semua revisi-revisi yang kamu pikir nggak pernah ada habisnya, kini telah membuahkan hasil. Your determination really moves me, Gin. Our path is made by a terribly good timing and dumb luck, and I'm so lucky to be with you._
> 
> _Thank you. I love you."_
> 
> _— HT._

Mata Gintoki nanar, berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata. Surat ini jauh lebih bermakna dari keseluruhan acara yang sudah membuatnya bosan sejak di menit-menit himne universitasnya berkumandang. Dengan siaga tatapannya mengarah ke sosok yang membuatnya berjalan hingga sejauh ini, sosok yang sedang bercengkerama dengan dosen fakultas lain.

Gintoki pun melambaikan tangannya yang masih memegang seikat bunga mawar itu, berharap akan dilirik oleh seseorang yang ia maksud. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar, tanda notifikasi masuk.

 **Hijikata Toshirou** :

» _You like the flowers?_

 **Me** :

« _I like the letter better._

 **Hijikata Toshirou** :

» _No, don't. It's terrible._ T__T

» _Anyway_ , habis ini mau makan apa?

» _Takeaway_ pizza mau?

 **Me** :

« Gimana kalau makan kamu aja?

 **Hijikata Toshirou** :

» Haha, _okay then. I'll it slide today since it's your graduation day._

 **Me** :

« Yeay! _I love you_! <3

 **Hijikata Toshirou** :

» _Me too._

» Ya sudah, fokus ikuti wisuda dan jangan sampai ketiduran ya!

Gintoki tersenyum memandangi ponselnya, _"I'm glad that I have you, Hijikata Toshirou."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commission fic and my debut Gintama fic on Ao3. Thanks @nintnot for commissioning me! I hope you enjoy the story♡


End file.
